


The God Defeating Fists

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: A fast paced journey of a once horribly sick man into an ever growing fighter who can eventually fight past the normal bonds of humanity.





	The God Defeating Fists

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I know, it's kinda cheesy and extremely overthetop, but it was always meant to be a sort of cheesy story. More than anything, I tried to have fun doing it, so I hope you have fun reading it.

There was a time I wasn't sick, but I can scarcely remember it anymore. It seems like most of my life was spent in and out of the hospital - coughing fits and vomitting everything I ate. I'm not even sure how I lasted so long, but doctors where finding my symptons harder and harder to deal with by my 19th birthday. And I could feel it.

  
I could barely move my arms anymore - they had to connect me to food tubes, but even then I'd feel violently ill. I knew my end was coming soon - all that was left was a body of bones of skin.

  
it was on the night that I almost truly died when things changed.

  
It was in the middle of the night, to be specific, when I started to hear a quiet, ghostly whisper. The lights, despite having been off, flickered on and then off. Fear ran through my veins, but I was too weak to do anything - even to speak - so I felt like I was trapped within my own body.

  
it was when the lights finally stopped flickering that I heard a soft voice in my left ear.

  
"You'll live. Now's not your time."

  
I passed out.

  
Or at least, partially. I still could feel my surroundings, and more than ever, I felt energy pumping through my veins. The following day, the nurses expressed astonishment, but nobody mentioned having caught anything strange on the security cameras, which was a bit strange, but ultimately this didn't matter.

  
What did, is that I was alive, and finally getting better. I went through extensive training to be able to walk. I stumbled and fell countless times, before I finally felt the weight on my feet as no longer being too overwhelming.

  
Within the next month, I could run. When I finally got out of the hospital, I hugged my closest friends. They were shocked at how strong I had now became. I couldn't help but put all my force behind it.

  
For a bit, my story stayed plain - or at least as plain as someone who had just experienced such a miracle could be, anyway. I did my best to stay healthy, hoping that the sickness does not for whatever reason return.

  
It was when I heard a knocking on the frontdoor that things truly changed for me.

  
I opened the door and standing there was a 60-something year old man. His built was somewhat intimadating - slightly taller than average, and his skin bulging forth with well defined muscles.

  
Before I could say anything, he throw a punch.

Mentally, I sputtered nonsense, instinctively throwing my arms up to receive the punch. The sheer force of his punch threw me back, hitting the table, shattering it.

  
My arms hurt like hell, but I wasn't sure how they hadn't broken - or at least I didn't think they did. The man came into my house.

  
"Great! You could indeed take the punch. Would've been a pain if it hadn't." He laughed heartily.

  
The sputtering wasn't only in my head now.

  
"W-what the hell?!" I pulled myself back to my feet, charging at him, getting ready to return his punch. Instead, the man dexterously ducked, swiping his feet under mine, sending me falling onto my back.

  
Before I could hit the ground, he sprung up again, doing a quick flip to slam his heel into my gut.

  
"GUH!" I spat blood. hitting the ground harder and faster then I would have otherwise. he took himself off me, brushing himself off.

  
I tried to get back up, but as soon as I was knee, the last thing I saw was a closeup to his knee.


End file.
